


Birthday Suits

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Naruto is. Not, it's kiba's birthday, the Inuzuka family are Chill about nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: It's Akamaru's birthday, and Kiba wants to celebrateNaruto just wants his boyfriend to wear some pants
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Suits

There was something wet and long sliding along Naruto’s face, accompanied with breath that _stank_ of heat. 

Naruto groaned, rolling over in his bed, and smushed his now very-wet cheek into the pillow. Something very much different, thinner and not nearly so wet, poked at Naruto’s back. “Naruto. Hey, dude. Dude. Naruto.”

“mmurmmle.” Naruto groused, picking his head up (the pillow tried to follow, stuck to his face, but gravity held far too much love for it to leave that relationship, and so flopped back on the bed) and glaring at Kiba. For his part, Kiba had a huge grin on his face, mouth open and tongue hanging out–

_Waitaminute…_

Naruto rolled over, squinting up at actual-Kiba, who had just as huge a grin as Akamaru with none of the tongue. “Dude, it’s Akamaru’s birthday.”

Naruto squinted, squeezed his eyes in something resembling a blink, and rumbled out, “Merry holiday.”

“Dude!” Kiba flipped Naruto out of his bed – that is to say, out of Kiba’s bed. Naruto’s brain was still waking up, and at the moment he made the connection of _this is not my bed_ came the very similar conclusion of _I am not wearing clothes_. 

He grabbed at the blanket to cover himself, and tried to fall back asleep on the floor (he had, naturally, learned to sleep on much worse places). Kiba, in response, yanked at the blanket, pulling it away. Naruto growled, covering up his dignity with his hands, and glared at where Kiba was sitting on the windowsill. At that point, Naruto made two coherent thoughts, both of them highly related. 

_Kiba is also not wearing clothes.  
_

_Kiba is sitting in the open window while not wearing clothes._

Naruto shrieked, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling the brown-haired teen inside the house. “Are you an idiot! Letting everyone see your butt like that is just–”

Kiba shrugged off Naruto’s attempts to use the blanket to cover Kiba while glaring out the window, as if he could spot anyone that had seen the dog-nin’s nicely-shaped butt. “Dude, it’s Akamaru’s birthday! We gotta bake him a birthday cake to celebrate!” 

Naruto paused in his suspicious glaring at a pair of pigeons to give Kiba an incredulous stare. “…are you telling me that it’s your birthday?”

“It is, but that’s not important.” Kiba rolled his eyes, leading Naruto to the door – where Kiba’s family resided, and the distant noises of breakfast could be heard – with only the blanket half-covering him. “Because today is Akamaru’s birthday! It’s the one day of the year where he gets to be top dog around these parts, and just look at his face.” Kiba took Akamaru’s face in his hands, the blanket slipping to the floor, and held the panting nindog with pleading eyes. “Can you say no to giving this face the most awesome birthday party?”

Naruto looked from Akamaru to Kiba, weighing his options. “…can we at least put on shorts before leaving the room?”

Kiba blinked, tilted his head. Oddly enough, Akamaru did the same thing. “Dude, I’ve been going down to breakfast like this for as long as I can remember. There ain’t nothing new here that they haven’t seen before.” 

“….can I at least put on shorts before leaving the room?” Naruto palmed his face, and questioned why he had fallen in love with this, this…

“Oh. Yeah.” Kiba gave him a quick kiss, and turned, walking Akamaru out into the hallway. Naruto paused in his thoughts at the sight of Kiba’s backside. Ah, right. That was part of why he’d fallen for the dog-nin. Wait. 

“Kiba! Put on some shorts! Kiba!”


End file.
